


Thus The Alcohol

by LunaIrenePond



Series: Stories From The Rebel Alliance 2.0 [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, I don't know, I really don't know, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, M/M, i was an angry virgin, kind of, this was just sitting on my google drive, what the actual fuck is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIrenePond/pseuds/LunaIrenePond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe gets drunk, Finn gets hurt, Leia is Leia, Rey is done, and no one stays hurt.</p><p>...maybe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thus The Alcohol

“I think I understand it now,” Poe slurred. Rey and him had gone out for drinks while Finn was in surgery. At the time Rey had thought it was a brilliant idea, now she wasn’t so sure. Finn had gotten himself pretty beat up. The three of them had gotten into a fight with the locals on a mission. Between Rey and Poe they had about three broken bones each, but Finn had passed on in the cockpit of the Falcon while they were flying back. Poe had just devolved into a mess once Finn passed out. Rey had to practically beat him into paying attention long enough to help her land the ship. Once they got back to the base Finn was rushed to surgery and Poe was merely getting in the way. Thus the alcohol.

“What do you understand?” Rey asked. She was still only on her first beer.

“The universe just doesn’t want us to ever be together,” Poe pouted.

“But, you two are together,” Rey said in confusion.

“Not completely…” Poe said taking another swig.

“Like sex?”

“Yeah, like sex,” Poe nodded. “Every time we get close to being emotionally invested in each other enough to ‘do the do’ something like this happens.”

“That, or the universe is just providing you symetry to your relationship,” Rey suggested.

“That’s complete bull shit,” Poe said finishing the drink.

“Yeah, I thought so,” Rey sighed.

“Rey, do you think he’ll be okay? I really want him to be okay. I need him to be okay. Rey, I feel partially responsible for him. I know that's stupid because he's his own person and shit but he keeps almost dying so it kind of destroys the trust I have in his ability to keep himself alive. Like that kid went from running away from all of his issues to someone who starts fights. Maybe he just has anger issues." Poe nodded staring at his empty glass, "Yeah that makes sense. It's internalized anger about his years being a stormtrooper that makes sense."

Rey nodded, "sure does."

Poe yawned. "Rey I'm sleepy."

"You should sleep,"

"Okay," Poe nodded before falling asleep immediately right there on the table. Rey shrugged and curled up on the bench she was sitting on.

The next morning the two of the were awoken by a loud bang, almost like someone was dropping pots. "What the fuck?" Was the first thing out of Poe mouth once he opened his eyes and saw that the General had indeed dropped three or four metal pots on the stone ground.

“Don't you have somewhere to be Poe Dameron?” Leia asked pointedly.

“Yes ma'am,” responded jumping up and quickly walking out of the room. He soon found himself in the medical hallway and in an all too familiar room.

“Welcome back,” one of the nurses said when they walked in and saw Poe sitting in his regular chair holding Finn’s hand. “I don't think you are going to need a pillow today. He's just asleep right now.”

“Okay,” Poe nearly whispered in response.

“Poe he'll be fine.”

“I know, I know,” he said waving his hand at the nurse.

They nodded, “I’ll go get you some pain killers.”

“Thanks.”

“No worries," the nurse paused. "Hey, he will get better."

"I know, he always does."


End file.
